All while owning a comic shop
by HaibanHollow
Summary: Owning a comic shop'n all can get pretty boring until you find an injured dog that ends up being one of Kakashi's nin-ken? And how did he end up in your shop in the fist place? This'll get nutty. PLZ R&R An Kakashixoc /Kakashioc fanfic over 1,200hits!WOOT
1. Chapter 1

This is a Haiban Hollow fanfic. I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Please read and review.

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter 1

Owning a comic shop is interesting, especially when it comes to being con season. Cosplayers would be buying snacks, mostly Pocky, left and right and large amount of items being sold almost immediately once they hit the shelves. Sometimes if they could get away from the fangirls that is famous voice actors come swinging in to buy something and sign a couple of posters, even a few plushies you'd hold behind the counter that you would sit out sometimes to greet customers of characters that they've voiced for. Business was booming for your small town shop. Well actually it wasn't exactly a small town but also not a big town, that's for sure.

Your thriving little shop was placed on the outskirts of Boise, Idaho; placed in the state that most people don't care about. Where the smallest of events either get put in the newspaper or on the news. You were just glad you stocked up THREE MONTHS before the 'rabinus' cosplayers and non-cosplayers came stampeding through your shop. But that was two months ago. The customers had dwindled to almost a trickle. Nowadays things where pretty boring, rarely ever a single cosplayer in sight, both literally and metaphorically speaking. As lonely as ever. No boyfriend to speak of in sight.

You did have those guys that you had befriended, but they were either gay, or already taken. Even your little brother that was three years younger than you had more of a love life than you, with his own 'Juliet', in both terms. You envied them, but glad they were at least happy. Life never seems to move very much when you're in a full swing lovelorn mood. Which, of course, could make you flirty at times. Sitting around in the shop all day couldn't be good for your health, either. Often enough, one of your very 'few' employees arrived for their shift and you were immediately out the door, heading for the art supplies store (called the 'Boise Blue') and then on to public library afterwards.

From canvasses to drawing pads, from acrylic to oil paints, it was all there. You would paint the workers pictures or drawings, and some times they'd been nice and give you a nice 20 discount, which made your life that much easier. They'd even drop of your art supplies back at your shop. The 'Public Library' on the other hand was across town and didn't do deliveries but you'd borrow books from there anyways. As for Borders well, that was a once in a month thing for you now since the gas prices are ridicules. Your friends would call you up if they where ever at the mall to see if you had any books you were just dieing to get. You have a car and all but almost everything was walking distance so driving when you could walk seemed pointless.

Besides there wasn't much to your life right now. Just a single you, friends, family, and the occasional stray animal that you would help find its owner. Every night you made it a habit to leave a small bowl of food and water at the back porch of your shop alongside the small dog house that had old donated towels in it to keep them warm and out of the cold that had a small flap to keep the wind out. Always changing the towels every 5 days or so. You'd keep them in the back room if they where willing to stay. Most of them had collars but not all the time so you'd have to put up posters.

The latest one you found was a female adult dog. She'd apparently been a dog breed called Cav-A-Mo. Her tag only had her name, Kinu written out in the single kanji character with the translation underneath it. You'd found her in the doghouse one morning with injuries on her back and legs covered in dirt. After finding her there you called in an animal doctor. He'd became a good friend of your over the past couple of years and was willing to treat her for free. He'd later told you she didn't have major injuries but that she'd have to stay at the clinic for about a week.

After checking her in and closing the shop for the day you went to clean out the doghouse. You found a small cape of sorts in the doghouse along with the makeshift bedding. The back was torn-up, about the same area on the dogs back was. There was a picture at some point but it was to torn to know what it was a picture of. You had a feeling it meant something important; you knew that something was missing. You just brushed the thought off and walked back inside and put the tattered dog's cape in a box and set it in the back room.

You did miss something very important in fact. In the foliage behind the shop a metal headband gleamed in the underbrush. A symbol you know all to well engraved into its plate. The symbol of the hidden leaf village swirled on its surface along with two blood stained kunai lying close by.

To be continued… in the next chapter. plz review for the time being and still deciding a name plz put in suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you oOo TripWire XD oOo for being the first person to 'Favs' this story but as for the rest of you, please at least comment. and leave sugestions for a name unless you actually want to call her 'little miss nameless', Plz READ&REVIEW.

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter 2

About one week after you found Kinu…

An ordinary day, the same as any other day. Customers, coming and going, not giving any mind to your boredom. Once-in-a-while making small talk about shows and release dates and other nonsense like arguing over which character is better. Just 'your' average, boring, ordinary day. Well… that's just how it started out. Later you got a call.

"Your new little finding is all cleaned and feeling much better now. You can come pick her up today. She'd be very pleased to see her beautiful rescuer," Tim from the animal clinic down the street exclaimed over the phone.

"Good to hear that! Has it really been about a week," you ask looking at the calendar. "Feels more like a month. Are you ever going to come over and at least _try_ to beat me at DDR again? Because it would currently help _my_ time pass. It's to slow around here." And whining over the phone wasn't going to help.

"I'm sorry it's so boring for you but I've been really busy with helping around here. But you can come visit when you come to get little miss Ki… nu…,"he pronounced slowly to not slur it and mess-up while say it. He mispronounced it anyway. But you'd comment on it later.

"Well tell her I'll be there in about an hour. I'll be there once I close-up shop and run a little errand. Okay?" Fiddling with one of your cell phone charms that were sticking out of your jacket's pocket, you waited for a reply.

"All righty! See you when you come to pick her up!" And with that the dial tone buzzed through your ear until you finally hit the end button on the shop's phone and placing it back on its holder. After grabbing your wallet and checking for money, you shoved it into a pocket, you grabbed your keys off you went to go close the already empty shop.

Being about 8:00pm now most of the day people went home but for you. You had somewhere to go. Walking up to the doors of 'Petco' you breathed out a sigh of relief that it was still open. Shuffling in, you quickly spot the bins of dog bones lay heaped. You grab a bag to put _a_ dog bone in but instead you grabbed 2. You never liked odd numbers and you just had a feeling you'd need it. Getting into line, you quickly get checked out, after fiddling with your wallet and change, and off you went to pickup little miss Kinu.

Getting there at about 8:30pm there was only one person behind the desk and it was good old Tim. His glasses and all making him look like a big cuddly teddy bear. " Hello my dear Timothy. How's my beautiful Silk?" Leaning on the counter with a big smile spread across your face.

"Silk? It that what her name translates to?" Tim turns around to see you. "How you doing?" showing a cheek-to-cheek smile.

"Good, good. How much will it be this time?" automatically pulling out your wallet.

"Nothing, it's on the house." You stare up blankly at him as if he just grew another head.

"What do you mean!?" This was definitely a first time hearing that from anyone, anywhere.

"All the other people that work here think that you deserve a reward for all your help you've done. Almost all the pet owners around here now you as an 'animal hero' so we all pitched in money to pay off the fee. What do you think of that?" He folded his arms as he waited for praise, and he got just that after you stopped gawking.

"I can't believe you!" You literally jumped over the counter and gave him a HUGE hug. "You're the best Tim!"

"You're welcome", he replies giving you a bone breaking bear hug.

"Can't… Breathe…"

"Whoops!" Releasing you, "Sorry about that", he apologizes, and rubs the back of his head. "You ready to take her home?"

"No duh, that's why I came here in the first place, you big dumdum."

"What, you didn't come here for _me_?" And with that he gives you the world's largest puppy eyes that were and still, and forever will be, irresistible.

"Fine. I also came to see you but please stop. You're making me annoyed." Your mind was saying, "This is definitely to good to be true! Remember Murphy's law?! '_If anything can go wrong, it will_.' You _**know**_ something will happen later and it'll be something that will _**definitely**_impact your life."

Life always had a habit of biting you in the butt with this lovely little thing called equivalent exchange. If good things happen to you there is almost always a drastic event that just ruins your whole day like when you have a fantastic day and then found out that one of your very few, bi, 'guy' friends was taken out of school because he was being harassed. Ya, that day really sucked, but it did have its perks.

If you had TONS of bad luck one day, that you'd categorized as 'series of unfortunate events', you'd always have some absolutely perfect event like on the one time after one dreadful day in high school you want to see the live-action death note movie in the theaters, and got there about an hour and a half early and ended up finding one of your con buddy's in the back row sitting with two other girls that you found to be yaoi fan girls. Ya… That ended up being a really great day.

You'll get use to it… eventually. But for the time being things are looking up… well… so far.

Signing the board with the very little amount of paper work that you had you thought that even that this day could end now and it would be well evened out. But there was still plenty of time between now and midnight. The gods just wouldn't leave you alone.

Leaving with Kinu's new leash in hand you where prepared to leave to go back home before it was to late to get at least 7 to 8 hours of sleep before you had to wake-up to stock the shelves and open shop tomorrow. The bag of dog treats hung from one of your belt-loops swaying back and forth as started to now leave the pet clinic.

"Havea good night you two and be careful!", Tim said behind the counter about to leave to the back to put the new file for Kinu in the back with the rest.

"Before I go, one more thing Tim."

"Yes?"

"It's pronounced Kinu. Like 'ki' as in key and 'nu' nut or nun."

"You mean I actually pronounced it wrong?" the puppy eyes where back.

"Yep." Pushing the door open and stepping out, you only here him say one last thing before the door shut behind you.

"You meanie." You simply smirked and started your way back to the shop with the dog walking next to you at the same pace as your own. Not barking but looking around and glancing up at you when she thought you weren't paying attention. 'How strange for a dog to not bark especially in this environment.' As to break the silence you start humming a nameless tune as you and Kinu walk through the dark but bright streets of Boise's not so lively nightlife.

End of Chapter 2.

More coming soon. and plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Final back at the shop, finally back home.

The gods currently wouldn't leave you be too happy.

A wet you stands at the entrance of you shop fumbling with the keys as you grumble about being wet. Kinu just shakes her now wet glossy coat of fur splashing more water onto your face. Using your hand to wipe of the fresh layer of water of your face. Sighing to try to calm your nerves. Fiddling with the keys once more it finally went in. "UGH! Finally," and with that you turned the key hearing the click you turn it back and pull out the key. Your hand back on the doorknob, turning it, it opened. "Finally! Salvation." Quickly entering you let Kinu into the front of the shop. Letting her take in the sites of anime posters and comic book covers as you relock and latch the door. Then you unhooked her leash.

Turning back around after checking the door was completely locked. You see her sniffing the air then trotted over to the back door that separates the storefront the rest of the backrooms and everything up stairs including a full bathroom and your bedroom.

Sitting in front of it she looks at the doorknob then back to you. It's easy to tell she wanted the door opened. "I bet you're hungry. I'll get you something to eat." Walking towards the door she stands and backs away to let you get to the door.

Opening the door, she sniffs again and then runs strait to the back door and waits for you to open it. 'That's very strange behavior for any normal dog. She must be trained,' you thought as you turned on the hallway light. After untying the bag from your waist and dropping of the keys on the counter you go to the back door and unlock it.

Looking down at Kinu, she stood as if ready to run at a moments notice. 'Strange… how strange indeed…' Opening the door didn't seem like a good idea but it was as if she were looking for something. Opening the door halfway, she nudged it open and bulleted off into the foliage. She was definitely looking for something. But what?

About to step outside to look for her a loud thud, a man yelling, and the sound of some of the DVD cases falling. Turning around to look through the door on the other end of the hallway you see a blurred Kinu that ran from the back door to the main shop. The sound of clattering metal hit the floor of the hallway. Looking closer it was a smaller version of a Leaf Village headband and two-rusted kunai. 'The heck?! Where the hell did that come from?! Ugh! There's no time for this! Someone's in the shop!'

Running through the door you switch the lights on in the shop. You stopped dead in your tracks as you see… a talking dog? No. Make that two dogs. One looked like Pakkun from NARUTO, in fact you where pretty sure it was Pakkun, the dog had the same pug face and all, and the other was Kinu. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?!" The yelling wasn't helping. You where going into a crazy panic mode. You grabbed your head and staggered back into the shop wall and slumped to the floor in complete disbelief of the situation. Curling up into a ball you ask aloud, "Why are dogs talking? Why is Pakkun in my shop? Why am I talking to myself? Am I in my bed asleep? Am I going crazy?"

"Just take a deep breath and let it out." You obliged, shaking as you took a breath and let it back out and calmed your nerves. Your breath returning back to its normal pace you look at the pug sitting in front of you. "You okay now?" You give a simple nod.

"As for your questions, it's because we're specially trained ninja dogs. I'm in your shop because Kakashi and I got sucked through some kind of wormhole. I don't know why you're talking to yourself or why you're not in your bed asleep. As for you going crazy…you where sure acting like you where a minute ago... but that's just me."

"Pakkun say what?" This was pure insanity.

"You heard what I said. I will not repeat myself miss." Half shielded eyes stared at you. A small growl came with it.

"No, that's not what I mean! Kakashi is also here? What wormhole? Are you sure I'm not asleep? " This isn't making any sense…

"As I said before Kakashi is here also. We came through a wormhole and landed in your shop. Do you want me to bite you?" A hint of his teeth gleamed through the small smirk on his lips. "I wouldn't mind in the least."

"Um… no thank you Pakkun, I think I'll be fine without having any bite marks." No wanting to get bitten like Shikamaru, you got up to supposable be at a safer distance.

"Right, but answer me this, miss." He stood up giving a glare as if he was going to attack if I said something wrong. "Why is Kinu here and how is it you now my name. Are you one of them." Jumping onto the counter to get leverage. "Tell. Me. Now." He said through gripped teeth.

It was no question. It was a command.

"Whoa! What a second," backing into a corner trying to further the space between you and the angry Pakkun that was seeing you as a potential enemy. "I'm not an Akatsuki member or a part of Orchimaru's group either. I'm not even a ninja. So please don't attack me. I just found Kinu injured in the dog house out back about a week ago." Holding your stance, flailing around your arms like mad. How in the world where you going to explain how you knew his name. You couldn't exactly say 'I know you from a popular anime show and even have a plushie sitting under the counter you're standing on.' Things just don't work that way.

But luckily somebody could support your case. Kinu herself.

Standing at your feet. She stared up at Pakkun. "It's true Pakkun. She did find me out in the doghouse injured. And thanks to her my wounds are healed. I even discovered that that there's no such enemy ninja in this realm and that animal's don't usually talk here either. Reason being why she is freaked out." This was definitely true. Most people would go insane and put in the loony bin if they spouted out such information to the public. "She is handling this information better then I expected though compared to the last person I talked in front of." She lowered her head and let out a little sigh. 'That must have been from self-experience. That's for sure. Must have ended horribly.' Giving a small sympathy smile to her she continued. "She is no enemy Pakkun. She just knows more then the average person here. Reason being why she more excepting of the fact that we can talk and why she knows your name." 'Wow. She's very observant.'

Pakkun gave a look of understanding to her. "Thank you for the report Kinu." A small bow of the head to her as commend for her investigating. You relaxed your now stiff and cold wet muscles to be stared at by a suspicious Pakkun once more. "As for you miss, I'll have a word with you later."

'Great… just what I need. To be interrogated by Pakkun for being an Otaku.' Rolling your eyes at this Pakkun just stared at you some more trying to figure out how you knew what you know. Jumping off the counter he landed on the other side. "But right now, I need you help."

"Help? What do you need my help with?" stepping around the counter your nerves now calm and mind at eased and prepared to help. Following after Pakkun with Kinu at your side.

Walking to the far side of the store you could finally see what DVDs had fallen off the shelves. It was the hentai section. Pakkun stopped in front of the isle. He turned around to face you and pointed. "Kakashi is out cold." With that you leaned into the sectioned off space.

There lay a face-up Kakashi, a couple of shelves worth of merchandise on the floor and a bag of books and DVDs in his left hand with a book in his right. His face slightly cringed.

Stepping in to get a closer look. Pakkun walked to Kakashi's side to make sure Kakashi was at least not defenseless in his given condition. Kneeling down on his other side. Pakkun gave a small warning growl but you just brushed it off.

Picking up Kakashi's head your fingers felt a metal object sticking out of the back of his neck. Turning him onto his side. The metal gleamed in the light. A small amount of white fluff coming out of one end as the needle end was stuck in to his masked neck. There was no other way thing that it could be. It was an animal tranquilizer.

Looking up at Pakkun. "What the heck happened?" Eyes gleamed with tears of worry.

Pakkun sees the worry in your eyes for Kakashi and finds you trust worthy for at least some information. "An Akatsuki member attacked us on our way back to Kakashi's place. Neither of us where prepared. Kakashi was shot and almost instantly down for the count. They tried to capture me for this new technology." Holding his right paw up a small piece of metal swirled around its pads. "It allows us to move from our realm to this realm into a small general area. It's only experimental so not all of us have it." Being to curious you looked closed and he put is paw back down. "I used it to get us away from them before they got a hold of Kakashi and or the new devise. Sadly, this is just the prototype and only worked once. It shut down after we were through the wormhole."

"That sucks, but at least the Akatsuki didn't get a hold of it." If they did get a hold of it you'd have more trouble to deal with then just this.

"That's true but now we have no way to get back." He looked at the ground in despair.

"Didn't Kinu use one to get here in the first place?" They couldn't all have been proto types.

Kinu steps forward also looking in despair also. "Mine also broke it was more advanced but it broke soon after I got here. It doesn't take moisture well."

'Wow. Now that's really depressing. What could I do to help them? They literally saved Boise and Pakkun protected Kakashi. There must be something I can offer…' And then it donned you. You could give them a place to stay until help arrives! "How about I give you three some help until they send help. You'll have a place to stay, food, and nobody's a ninja here so you don't have to worry about being attacked. How does that sound?"

"Really?!" Kinu's tail waged with excitement at the small but large act of kindness. "Can we really stay?!" Her eye's wide with amazement.

"Yes of course you all can stay here." Putting your hand on her head you scratched behind her ear still holding Kakashi's head with the other. "I would never throw you guys out into the rain just for doing your duty and protecting yourself and others." Moving your hand back down to Kakashi's neck you made sure there was a steady pulse. "I'm going to need some help with Kakashi though. Kinu get me two towels form the back room in the lower cabinet. Pakkun, grab the medical kit from the counter you where standing on earlier. I need to get Kakashi to the guest bedroom." Pakkun gave you a second look as Kinu got the towels, but went and got the medical kit with out saying a word.

This was not going to be easy. Kakashi was about a head taller then you and unconscious making him even heavier and even harder balance with. Hoisting him up by the shoulders. Dragging him out of the aisle you maneuvered him to your back. His arms over both shoulders and his legs held up around your waist by your arms. Hunching over you started trudging to the hall with Kakashi piggyback riding.

Pakkun now in view, gave you an awkward look with the medical kit in his mouth. I bet the site looked pretty weird but that wasn't important right now. "Move Pakkun," grudged out of you as you tried to balance with Kakashi. Pakkun stepped aside.

Moving down the hall finally at the door to the guest room dropping one of his legs he started to tip. Quickly opening the door you re-hooked his leg.

Finally at the bed, turning around you gently lowered him down to the bed. Grabbing his arm you make sure not disturb the needle just yet as you set him down.

Kinu strolls in with the towels as you are pulling off Kakashi's vest. "Thank you Kinu," Grabbing a towel you wipe of the water from you hair and some from your clothes. "Pakkun, kit please." Pakkun drops the box on the bed. "Thank you." Opening the box you scavenged for the bandages and disinfectant. Turning back you realize you'd have to remove his mask. Completely. Smacking your for head. 'Duh! How could I possible for get.' Staring down at the unconscious Kakashi, 'I don't want to him to get angry at me for privacy issues.' Intruding into a ninja's privacy was not a good idea.

'Mask…mask…mask… of course! I can use a flu mask!' setting the bandages and alcohol and went back to the kit. Shuffling through it once more you finally find one. It was still in the packaging. It was perfect!

Ripping off the plastic you fitted it to his face and put the straps around his ears after removing his headband revealing his scar and another slightly cringed eye. Your eyes tear-up for the mere thought of him being in pain. Taking a deep breath you calmed your nerves. The emotions of worry and curious embarrassment washes over as you realize you have to still pull Kakashi's mask off.

Heart pounding, mouth watering thoughts ran triumphant through your mind as you slowly reach to pull back the only piece of fabric away from the face of the one person who you always dreamed about. Yes. Kakashi Hatake.

You couldn't even count how many times you woke with blushing cheeks. But this was no time to be thinking of that nonsense when the actual Kakashi is in the flesh right in front of you and in a much more important situation.

"Gulp." Head still pounding but you had to do this.

Hooking the edge and dragging it down you looked away a little as it revealed his nose. Re fitting the mask you pulled id down the rest of the way down past his chin. A wave of relief washed over you at seeing the flu mask hid his visage still. Fixing the mask once more it was time to get to the needle in his neck.

Turning him on his side you propped him up with pillows. Grabbing one of the towels you held it at the bottom side of his neck. Opening the bottle of alcohol you pour some at the base of the needle. Some small bubbles formed and his shoulder twitched once.

You wipe you hand on the area to clear it. Having the bandages at the ready you grab the needled dart and slowly pull it out. It came out smoothly. Luckily it wasn't barbed.

Pulling the mask down the rest of the way to reveal the impact point you pour more alcohol on it and applied pressure as it started to bleed out a small line of life down his neck. His back hunched but relaxed after about 10 seconds.

After using a medium sized cotton ball and bandages around his neck, you removed the pillows to let him lie down properly on the bed. Then put everything back in the medical kit and closed it. Looking back you see Kinu and Pakkun waiting in anticipation to know about Kakashi's condition. You just gave them a thumbs up and a weary smile.

Kinu jumps onto the bed with Pakkun following in behind her. She sniffs at the bandage, then the needle lying on top of the towel and looks up at you. "Are you sure he'll be okay."

Patting her head, "Don't worry. He'll be just fine in no time."

"He better be," Pakkun grumbled under his breath as he checked Kakashi's pulse.

Standing up and stretching your arms and legs. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. If you need me I'll be up stairs. I'll leave the door cracked for you. You can stay here with Kakashi or grab the couch in the room across the hall. Oh! One more thing." Walking to the counter you pick up the bag you put down earlier on the counter. As you walked down the hall you pull out the two raw hides. "As your reward you can have these!" They sniffed at them and then grabbed one each. Kinu started gnawing on hers as Pakkun just set his down.

"How come you're so calm about all this," Pakkun asked.

"I guess it's because I own a comic book shop and I daydream a lot sometimes."

"We're still going to have a talk later miss."

"Yeah. I know." Walking away from the door of the guest room you walked back to the hentai section of the shop. The DVDs still lay on the ground, but that was something to do in the morning. Grabbing the bag that Kakashi was holding you checked its contents.

"OH… MY… GOD…NO WAY!" The bag consisted of all of the Icha Icha Paradise books and movies! Grabbing the book Kakashi had been reading and skimmed through it. It was in English! The fangirl inside of you screamed. Quickly checking the rest they where also in English! "This is just too perfect." And it was. The shelf next to you tips back and falls. Now staring at, "I really hate equivalent exchange." 'It's just another mess I'll have to clean up tomorrow.'

Taking the bag of yummy books and movies with you. Turning off the shop light you closed the door behind you. 'This is going to be one night I'll never forget.' Walking down the hall you past the guest room door as quickly as you could to not get caught with your new little mind goodies.

Slinking up the stairs after closing the back door and setting the kunai and the small headband on the counter. Before turning off the hallway light. "Good night." Echoed through the now calm and empty hallway. "Night." was all that was replied back by the to ninja dogs down stairs. And with that you closed the door.

Now 11 o'clock…

After a nice hot shower and brushing your teeth of all possible grime. Dressed in loose PJ's and you headed for bed after cracking the door open, and switch the main room light off.

Clicking on the bedside lamp you grabbed your newly found treasure. Inspecting the cover and back seeing every detail of the orange book. The edges of the pages worn by a combination of time and usage by Kakashi were soft and allowed the pages to only brush and not cut through your un-callused skin.

Lifting the cover, you see the title page in black ink provingits name and its author. Jiraiya's name printed under the title. You actually squealed at the though of being able to read one of Jiraiya's books. This is literally a dream come true.

Opening to the first page you read slowly and taking in everything and every word not knowing if you would have the chance to ever read it again. As if you were drilling it into your brain for when you woke from this 'dream' you would recall it clearly and perfectly accurate down to the last punctuation mark.

-(Mean while- Downstairs in the guest bedroom)-

"I'm still not sure if we can trust her…"

"God. Pakkun, why is it you always seems you jump to conclusions when someone knows more than you though they knew. She couldn't possibility even be compared to any of the Akatsuki members. I even heard them say she was called an 'animal **hero**'. You can't even put animal cruelty as a reason to not trust her. Just get to know her at _least_ before you start marking her down as an enemy. You can at least give her that she-", Pakkun cuts her off.

"Kinu, do you even know her name?"

"Uh…no… but that's not my point!"

"But that is your point. How could we trust her if we don't even know her name. As far as we know she might be plotting something right this second."

"I bet one T-bone steak I can prove you wrong that she's has no intent in harming any of us! In fact I bet she also hates the Akatsuki! No, not hate, but despises the Akatsuki! If I **am** right, you will apologize to the both of us for thinking she's an enemy."

"Fine. It's a deal then. I'll give you one week to prove her trustworthy. If so I'll apologize to both of you, but if she's not you'll have to get me one T-bone steak. Is that clear, Kinu?" Pakkun holds out his paw towards her.

"Crystal clear." She also puts her paw out and they make a handshake like motion, making the deal official. Whoever proves their point first wins.

And their 'race' begins.

End of chapter 3… finally.


	4. Chapter 4: Laying in Comatose

Next chapter up! I do not own any of the other characters but Katsa and any other non-anime related character. Please read and review! Thank you for reading! and thank you to my cousin for correcting my work.

-Haiban Hollow

* * *

Chapter 4: Laying in Comatose

Around 12 O'clock. Midnight.

"Yaaaawwnn…" setting down the book on your chest, your mind's working over time remembering every delightful detail and making new conclusions and ways the story could of turned, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Jiraiya's writing perfect. The plot was perfect.

Looking over at the alarm clock the numbers blink 12:04. "I should get some sleep..." Setting the book on the desk with a bookmark saving your place. Pulling up the navy blue bed sheet you turn your self to the wall. Clothes, plushies and extra blankets line the wall and the mattress.

Reaching out and feeling around your pillows, that you seemed to have an abundance of, you finally find what you're looking for. Pulling it in you curl up around it.

Images run vividly through your mind as you read the most detailed 'mature' scene you've ever read that just enhanced your already quite vivid imagination. You have to hand it to Jiraiya. He's a very skilled writer.

Finally having your eyes fixed themselves to the darkness you could finally make out the eyes and symbol on your plushie's headband. Brushing back its gray hair, you kiss it lightly on its masked visage. A cooed, "good night Kakashi…," is all that you could get before the realm of dreams takes you into its grasp.

All other senses shutter out only leaving touch and hearing. The feel of a warm fingertip brushes back a stray hair. Reaching out, you try to grasp the warmness back but to no avail, your fingers only brushed against cool fabric. Hand retracting back with no prize in hand, like an expensive crane game. You could only look at the stuffed animals inside but you could never seem to grasp it. After several attempts you either finally win or keep trying until you have no more money to spend. But most often you just give up completely and never try again. Like you did on your first and last relationship. You cringe back to where you first began before you ever reached out. Tears form unknowingly as you close in tighter around your small savior only wishing for the warmth of the real one.

The bloody bastard couldn't even support one thing, plus he was merely an oversized child. Always spending everything on toys and games with money he didn't have. You may do the same thing now, but on a much smaller scale. Besides you do actually have the money. His life was a dream that was impossible to live in. His own family suffered for his poor choices and you decided to turn back before you were in too deep. Before the vine was just out of reach in your spot in the quick sand. It may have only lasted three months, but it was also five thousand dollars fed to the fishes. A gamer ate your college fund. Whoop-de-fricken-do. Reason being why you are still single, with only a high school diploma, and being a twenty-two year old (virgin) shop owner.

He was _definitely_ not one of your best choices, but sadly you can't control your past. Time just doesn't work that way. You can't change something from 4 years ago.

Nothing but a lone soul lay with you. Not visible to the naked eye but still there all the while, barely making contact in the realm of the living and awake.

"She's finally asleep." Staring down at the sleeping face that appeared to be in complete peace with the place that no troublesome man roams. Looking up from your face he stares at the black haired feline guardian sitting on a shelf overlooking the scene. "Thank you for letting me be here, but how do I give here my message?" Jumping down from the shelf, the feline landed on the other side of your slumbering body. Placing its front paw on your fore head it bent forward and kissed your spiritual place, the sixth chakra. A light appeared and disappeared as the guardian rested her paw on the head of the woman who saved many including himself and Kinu. Copying the motion he was sucked in and left floating among fog. The feline was waiting for him as it stopped, turned back and motioned for him to follow.

The fog finally cleared, a tree line appeared as soft light shown through the branches revealing their silhouette. Stepping between two trees a field of flowers shows a fight between the girl (you) and a male teen. About to interfere the cat put out a paw before him. "She's in a training session." That cat spoke with a strong female voice.

"A training session for what?" Looking closer at the swords you are wielding. "I've never seen those kind of swords before. They're being used in unison." 'That doesn't make any sense.'

"They're called dual Dao swords but it's technically one sword. Wielding this type of sword makes your fighting more precise and makes it agile. Perhaps you should learn it too sometime. She could teach you a few other things also."

"And what would those 'few other things' entail?" Kakashi asks razing an eyebrow at the feline standing next to him.

"You'll have to find out on your own." Walking out onto the field the fight was at a stalemate. He noticed the boy has a scar over his left eye much different from his own. It was an old burn mark that went far enough back to covered over his left ear, and his shaggy hair framing his face wearing a red tunic his eyes the color of gold.

His movements were swift and precise, even if the scar stifles his eyesight. The scar looks to be old but the boy still young. 'He couldn't have been more than thirteen when he got the scar. How could this be? Who would dare give such a scar to a child so young?' Looking past them, an old man sat pouring tea into the cups that sat on a wood tray.

"You can stop practicing now. It's time to take a break plus we have guests." You both stop immediately and turn to face the feline and Kakashi. Her face lightened up instantly.

"Kakashi!" she literally lunged and hugged him making him topple over to the flower covered ground. "Ah! I'm sorry Kakashi," getting off of him you brush him off, "How are you feeling?" Curious worried blue-green eyes stare into his one black and one sharingan ones.

Looking away he answered, "I'm doing pretty well, but could be better." He couldn't handle holding the stare. It just made his mind go numb as his heart started to beat faster in his ears making it impossible to think. He could feel the blood running into his cheeks unseen by others because of his mask. 'Sheez… what's wrong with me.'

The one good thing about having a mask, you can hide your embarrassment.

"Miss…there's something I need to tell you. I-" you abruptly pull him up and start dragging him over to the small group of people sitting down as the cat follows behind unnoticed at the moment.

"We'll talk over tea. How does that sound?" You tilt your head to the side a little.

'How does that sound?' "That sounds absolutely great." A smile spread wide under his mask. His walking more willfully now instead of being dragged. 'Something semi-normal sounds really great right now.' Sitting down with the girl next to him he looked around the circle. 'Even if it is with strangers.' The cat waltzes into the center after the tea is handed out by the scarred teen.

Coughing into its paw it gets the attention of the whole group. Kakashi's still looking a little out of place since everyone already knew his name but him not knowing theirs "Aren't you going to do introductions?" The feline looked at the girl next to him. And she instantly let go of the cup she was already about to place back down.

Smacking her forehead there was a red handprint where her palm made contact. "Ugh! How stupid can I get?! I'm sorry I completely forgot!" Her face help exaggerate even more.

"No. There's no reason to be sorry. I never asked for an introduction… so who are all these people…," looking around the group of people and then finally to the cat. "…and feline?"

The girl picks up the cat and put her in her lap and starts petting her. "This is Katsa. She's an old friend and pet of mine." Pointing to the old man with a very large gray beard. "He's Iroh and the one next to him with the scar is his nephew, Zuko."

"Prince Zuko." The teen said confidently as to correct her.

"My bad princey, but last time I checked you're still banished until further notice."

"Why do you have to remind me? Do you really want me to hurt you?" Once setting his cup down his hands immediately became fists.

Leaning forward, Katsa jumped off her lap. "Is that a challenge I hear, Zuzu?" She cupped her ear in taunt. A grin spread like butter upon her face in seeing his reaction.

Grabbing is dual Dao swords he stands and walks back to the spot they where practicing at earlier. In one motion he takes a fighting stance. "You bet your ass it's a challenge. Give me all you got. I dare you." A smile played across his once frowning face.

"I'll take that bet." Swinging around you grabbed your own swords and ran at him with a playful smile.

Iroh, Katsa and Kakashi watch them fight like small children in a playground as they sipped tea.

"Why are they acting like that?" Kakashi asks.

"Like what?" Iroh asked about to pour some more tea into his and Kakashi's cups.

"Like…kids." Kakashi stared in awe as the two of you fight as if he was watching the small children chasing each other in the park.

Iroh sets the teapot down and hands Kakashi his cup back full of rich tea. "They both lost out on most of their childhood." Iroh takes a sip.

Kakashi looks at Iroh seeking the information of the girl's past. She didn't have any pictures in her room of much significance but of an old shot of her family in a small frame on her desk from when she looked about sixteen. "How so?"

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Iroh started to explain. "Zuko was thirteen when he was banished from the Fire Nation. About three years before my son died during the war." Despair showed in the eyes of the old man next to him. "Soon after my younger brother, Ozai, tried to inherit the throng next because I have no heir. Father did not agree with Ozai, he ordered him to kill Zuko so he would know the pain of loosing your first born, you must sacrifice your own. Before Zuko was supposed to be killed my brother and his wife planned and had him killed before the order was finally made. That same night was the last night he saw his mother. She's supposedly still alive but we don't know where." Iroh stared off into the distance. "Zuko's father always looked down upon him. Even his younger sister, Azula, did. He always had a saying. 'Azula was born lucky. Zuko was lucky to be born.'" Iroh looked back at Kakashi with watery eyes, filled with sadness. "I'm all that Zuko has left. I'm more of a father then his own blood parent. He is all I have left in this world too. He is my son." A tear roles down his cheek as he watches Zuko. Wiping it away, "I'm too old for this."

Kakashi pats Iroh's back sympathetically. "Just be glad you have each other because it's even worse being alone."

Iroh sniffs and takes another sip of his tea. "That's true." Smiling a little then he frowns once more. "Ozai banished him for caring for others lives at a war meeting. They had planned to sacrifice some novice troops just so they could use them as bate on a fishhook. Zuko had spoken out and had dishonored a general and forced to face him in an Agni Kai. When he turned around he found it was his father was the one he had to duel. He surrendered to his father because he didn't want to fight him. His father clamed he was even more dishonored by Zuko's action and burned his left eye. It was then, that Zuko was banished, sent supposedly on a 'fool's mission'. Having to capture the avatar, the only way to regain his honor and to regain his rightful heir to the throng. Once he had found the avatar in the South Pole he'd been chasing him ever since." Leaning back and looking up at the sky. "It's amazing how his once enemies became his allies and now even his best friends. Only recently has he realized that he's supposed to teach the young avatar fire bending. His new goal now is to teach Aang fire bending before the comet arrives and to end the war between the four nations. With all the things going on, he has no time for games in this time of need. This," waving his hand to the landscape of the realm around them, "This is the only time and place he has to be himself." Looking back to Kakashi. "That is why Zuko is acting like he is now."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. "But why is 'she' acting like a child?" He watches as you duck under the blades being swung and barrel role out of reach.

"She's also grown up to fast." Katsa says after asking Iroh for more tea. "She was teased when she was younger for her weight and her looks. Most of her childhood was shadowed in despair. She formed a shell around her soft heart. But it was not enough. She became stronger by mussel but her heart still weak and easily hurt. People looked down upon her as well. So she hid her face in books most of the time, away from society. Art is something she took-up to express her feelings that were hidden under her mask, and things that she yearns for. Comic books also became a part of her. She sees them as the life she wishes she had. Her friends and family had come close to becoming her only social contact. She'd finally let herself be a kid in the real world when she met Trevor. He was always in this little realm of his own where he was a kid twenty-four seven. She was drawn to him simple because of the yearning to be a child once more. Her friends told her he was a bad influence and that he didn't deserve her being eighteen and shaped better then most of the twiggy, under one hundred twenty pounds, girls in her school and with a very kind soft heart who was both talented and strong. I myself agree with that. She's like a mother, treating her friends like as if they where her own kids. Always having her guard you if there was ever a time to fight to protect her friends and family since she had no one to protect her in her time of need. For that her little sister would always have someone that she could trust and protect her. She learned the way of the sword and kendo to protect what she holds dearest to herself and others. She never has time to let her guard down in fear of others. She is the person to trust when there is no one else you can trust. Remember that Kakashi. She'll always be trust worthy... even if Pakkun thinks other wise." Katsa roles her eyes at the though as she takes a small sip of the tea from the cup placed before her.

"Ya. I know I need to talk to him about that." Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck from his best ninken's thoughts about the girl. Mostly just from embarrassment.

"You still haven't told her about your 'issue'." Katsa says to Kakashi about his current status. His inability of getting back into his own body.

Iroh hears this as he sips his favorite tea with a smile. "Mistress," Iroh calls out. The two had stopped their fighting and now trying to catch their breath as they lay on the grass. Even if it is a dream they can only use so much energy. A raspy 'yes' is heard from her place in on the ground. "Kakashi has something to speak to you about."

Getting up you stretch your arm and legs and walk away from the resting Zuko over to the group drinking tea. Sitting down, "What you need, Kakashi?" you curiously look at him.

Kakashi blushed a little at the childish look on you, a grown woman in no more than your early twenties. This quite literally was a dream but now his own be this woman's dream. "I won't be up in the morning."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE DEAD!?" You were about to pull your hair out when he grabbed your hands.

"No. That's not what I mean…," he says placing your hands in your lap and letting go when you stopped fighting his grip. 'She has no reason to worry about me also. I can't tell her I'm in a temporary comatose. All there's left to tell her is...' "It's just I'll be up for dinner but not for breakfast. So please do make me something and take care of my ninken for me till then. I didn't get a chance to eat last night so please make it something big." A small smile played under his mask.

"Okay!" Pulling out a small note pad from you pocket and a pen, flipping it open and clicking it. "Anything specific you want to eat?"

"Anything but ramen please." 'I've treated Naruto a _few_ to many times to help Iruka with his empty wallet.' You scribble it down and then they both vanished.

Giving a laugh, "Naruto's pleaded to you to many times?"

"Sadly, yes. I swear that boy has a bottomless pit for a stomach." He shakes his head at the disbelief of how many bowls the boy could eat in one sitting and still not look like Chouji.

Laughing even louder. "I've got my own Naruto, but she consumes so much sugar that I'm surprised she's not shitting sugar cubes."

The mere thought of someone having sugar cubes come out their ass made him grab his sides for laughing so hard. Even Iroh was laughing at it. Zuko walks over hearing all the laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"What Aang would look like in a dress."

Zuko just kind of stared blankly. You could see the clockwork turning in his head, and when it hit noon a smile spread at the thought. "He'd probably actually be able to pull that of if you add a wig." He starts laughing maniacally it the image he built in his mind.

"With you next to him in a tux," you add.

Hearing this Zuko blushes madly and face turns to disgust. Glaring, it started to burn as they set on your face for only a few seconds. His face looking sour. You can almost see steam coming from his ears.

"What?" You ask childishly.

Zuko seemed to burst. "You **know** I do **not** role that way." It was close to yelling but threw clenched teeth.

"What, I can't imagine you as his 'best man' at his wedding? Sheeze Zuko. Why would you jump to that conclusion? Besides I'm not even done with the joke."

Zuko looked dumfounded then asks, " Then what's the rest of the joke?"

"Having Aang wearing the bride's dress, Toph comes down the isle in the groom's tux."

"Why's Toph wearing the tux?" Zuko tries to make sense of the joke.

"Because She didn't want to wear the dress! And Aang didn't mind because he's use to a breeze!" You exclaimed as if it made perfect sense.

Only Iroh laughed having Zuko not understanding the joke and Katsa and Kakashi either not caring or not knowing what you were talking about, but it didn't matter to you. People didn't understand your thinking process any way. They'd often mistake it for rambling and ignore it.

"The man of wisdom under stands at least." Rolling your eyes.

Iroh calms down soon after. He became alert and faded in and out. Before he fades out completely, "Have a good day to both of you." Smiling he fades and doesn't come back.

"The joke doesn't make sense still," Zuko remarks with a small frown trying to think when he vanishes without a good-bye.

"Why did they vanish," Kakashi asks noticing Katsa also disappeared somewhere along the way.

"They woke up so they vanished."

"They're real?"

"Yep. They're as real as you and I. They are also from a different realm. We're all from different worlds. But in this realm we're all connected by the same similar wavelength. I'm amazed you didn't know that." Looking at him you smile at knowing something he doesn't.

"I never know it worked that way." Kakashi stores the new information away for his plan to get word to Tsunade about the Akatsuki and their plan.

"I hope it will help you get word back before their get a hold of any of the other ninken. Or else the city all call home will be in more danger than even an atomic bomb can do to our peaceful city. Before they destroy anything else." Darkness scraped at the light of happiness. Tears start to drip down your cheeks.

"Don't worry." Kakashi pulls you into a hug. Your face to his shirt covered chest. "I won't let them do get as far as to hurt the once you love." Your tears staining his shirt.

"But they already did." Hugging him back you dig your face deeper into his chest.

"What do you mean?" He pushes you away to see your face to look you in the eyes. "Who did they hurt?" His eyes search your face for the answer. Giving a shake he asks, "Who?" He shakes your shoulders harder. Shaking you into awareness of the music starting to play loudly.

The shake yanked him out of your dreams into the world of the awake where you open your eyes that still pouring out tears as you hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Sitting up you hold the plush to your chest hoping he would hear your answer to his unanswered question. "It's you they hurt, Kakashi. It's you they hurt." You repeat between sobs waiting for the alarm to start back up notifying that five minutes has past. That it was time to collect your emotions and continue the day until further notice.

Time to dress. Time to feed the two ninken and yourself. Time to wait the day away watching people and cars walk by without notice of you or the shop. Waiting for the time to close the shop again. Waiting for Kakashi to awaken from his slumber... to see him active in the realm of the awake.

Kakashi stands there in disbelief that this one not girl, but woman was crying over him being hurt. Her, someone he didn't even know, she, someone who had to be strong for others, was crying for him. He never knew that one person could worry so much… for him. He only wishes he could wipe away the tears and tell her everything's all right.

His hands shake at wanting to hold her now. His lips quiver at wanting to kiss away the tears that stain her beautiful visage as where to his is covered. Showing no stains that seemed to stay under the flesh even if he never shed them to begin with. All he could do is wait for night to come quickly again to let him back into him back into his body.

End of chapter. Please Review now! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: The calm of the storm

Hello my dear readers.I'm sorry about the story not being updated for so long. My mind for sucked into Acheron a Dark-Hunter book by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Trust me. It _really_ good book. But I highly suggest reading the other books first, It just makes more sense.I just recently have seen Death Note 2: The Last Name, the english dubbed vertion, it's funny. The movie it different from the manga story line a bit but still good. L's last moment made me cry. And because this is my dang fanfic, I'm bring L back. Beleive me, I have my ways. And Ash has his. Please R&R. Thank you for reading.

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter 5

Stepping off of the bed, you stand with plush Kakashi still in your arms. Yawning you wished you'd not have read the wonderful book that was still on your nightstand. The tears have stopped by now, but the shine of the salt streams still lay on your cheeks. Hitting the off button on the alarm clock, you walk to your closet and grabbing a pair of tan cargo pants and an black based angry Kyo printed T-shirt from 'Hot Topic' with a black bra to go with it. Dropping off the Kakashi plush next to your open laptop, you then headed for the bathroom to change.

Kakashi being Kakashi, and a ninja tried to follow you but once the door had shut he was blocked from entering. "Why can't I go through?" Looking over at Katsa that was now lounging on the computer chair.

"She put up scrolls around the bathroom that once completely circulate the area becomes shielded by a barrier that keeps out souls like you and even me. The door completes the circulation. She put them up to add detail and make it more interesting but they actually do work. It's not very often that things like that work now adays. Closing the door activates the barrier."

"She sure likes her privacy." 'I've never heard of scrolls being used that way, but I guess it works…'

"She is the same as you."

"Why do you say that?" 'How are we alike?'

"You both like hiding your emotions under masks."

"She doesn't use a mask." 'Her face is beautiful. Why would she hide it?'

"It doesn't have to be an actual mask."

"A facial mask, like makeup?" Looking around, 'There isn't even lipstick or any of that face powder stuff around here either. Only a few nail polishes.'

"No, not even that. I guess it would be called 'putting on a poker face' or perhaps a 'social mask'."

"Why would she do that?" 'Why is she so depressed now?' "She seemed just fine last night."

"She's lived with it so long that she never seems to be able to take it off around normal people other then her friends. But even then she still wears it."

"Then why'd she break down now?" 'Why is she crying because of me?'

"It's because she's always dreamed about being with someone she could trust and would love her back…she truly has dreamt about being by your side going through all the hardships no matter what. Another reason why she's training with Zuko. She wanted to be able to fight alongside you. Iruka has even taught her the basic ninjutsus. She'd love for you to teach her how to better her training; to become an equal to you. But sadly your sleep is either dreamless or of your past."

"Was that why she was happy to see me in her dream?"

"She's happy to see you anyway, even if it's her mind is playing tricks on her."

"Her mind playing tricks?"

"She's dreamt of you being with her countless nights. She wakes up after always flushed with labored breathing. Or else just very smiley and chipper through out the day."

"And how would you know it was me she was dreaming about?"

"She be saying your name in her sleep… and other things."

"And what may these 'other things' be?" He raises an eyebrow 'This is sounding like one of Jiraiya's plot lines.'

Katsa doesn't say anything as Kakashi tries to get an answer out of her.

The door opens and you come out with your hair brushed and pulled back with a hair tie behind your back with a few stray bangs in the front that were left to sway as you move around your home and shop. Setting your PJ's on the bed you pick up the book you'd started reading last night. The summer's early morning sun highlighted the room and the natural orange color of its cover. You smiled at the picture of the one book that intrigued you but has been published in only Kakashi's realm that was always physically impossible to get. Even e-bay didn't have it, proving you cannot get _everything_ off of e-bay. 'Oh-yeah! Take that e-bay!', you smirked a little at the pleasant proof that the commonly used pun is now **false**. At least to you.

'It's good to see her smiling again.' Kakashi thinks as he watches your face as he lies down on the bed while you examine his favorite book once more. 'The rims of her eyes are a little red but at least she's not crying anymore.' He now possesses a smile that matched your own under his mask.

The bookmark that you'd stick in it was a digimon card you had laying around on the desk. Its corners bent for being used so often read Wizardmon across the top. One of your favorite among the many. It usual brang good luck with it for some reason, a definite charm of sorts. I was just what you needed because today you needed all the luck you could get.

Sticking the book into your pants pocket for safekeeping and for easy access you pat it in its place for reassurance that everything won't just slip through your fingers like everything else. That this is real and not fantasy. That he was now an illusion, a figment of your imagination.

Heading for the door you stop midway. Your laptop screen became alive. An empty word document splayed across the screen. The Kakashi plush knocked over onto the keyboard. Within five seconds, the word 'temporary' showed on the top of the page as if just typed. Back tracking you lean over to examine the word. After letting the word role off your tongue the screen switches over to your saved music file without you touching the mouse pad, Comatose by Skillet starts playing.

"_What are you doing?"_ _Kakashi questioned the guardian feline as she's doing the things on your computer._

"I'm giving her the message that she was meant to receive that you failed to properly tell her."

"Would you really expect her to get it?"

"Yep."

Looking down at the knocked over plush and back at the screen. "So your telling me Kakashi is in a temporary coma?"

'Yes' the document prints as it switches back. _"See she does understand my message." She sticks her tongue out at Kakashi._

"Ya, very mature coming from a talking kitten." He grumbles pointing her small size.

She makes herself into a black panther. "Don't mess with me."

"_Wasn't trying." He backed away he watches you from afar as you process the newly given information. 'Would she really understand what is happening…can she truly understand that this isn't her everyday life even? That helping might put her life on the line? I just hope it never gets close to having that. I know I have to trust her, but I have not even heard her name spoken once. And why did I have to be the one who got attacked. I mean really, I should have been able to dodge such a silly little thing as a dart.' The thought of being taken down so easily is really not something to be proud of._

_The feline turned back to its smaller form and gave a small huff as she continues her message back to you. _'Take care of him. Make sure he's safe'

"I **always** keep my guests safe even if it risks my **life** and **soul** to do so." 'I will **never** fail to do so.' Because that would mean you failed yourself. You're never greedy when it came to a person needing help.

'Thank you, miss.' Kakashi thought as he touched your shoulder though he knows you wouldn't feel it. But strangely you could her his thought as if it were a faint whisper in you ear.

"Your welcome, Kakashi." You pick the fallen Kakashi plush and closed the laptop while that song continued to play. Setting plush Kakashi onto you pillow and giving him a small peck on the small fabric visage. "Don't worry. I'll be there when you wake from your forced slumber. And you have a ramen-free dinner for you." You give a little giggle in reply remembering his meal request.

'It's good to know she remembered.' Kakashi smiled warmly as he gazed at you in amazement and wonder as you put on the last two pieces of today's outfit.

Putting on the oversized, self-sown lavender flees cat hat with a 50-cent ring on its right ear as an earring, and putting on a white and red wooden beaded bracelet, the correct colors of Kyo's bracelet you headed downstairs.

"Miss! Miss! Something's wrong!" Kinu was running in circles at the base of the stairs clearly freaking out.

"Kinu, what is it? Why are you freaking."

Pakkun walks into view as once your half way down the stairs. "It's because Kakashi hasn't moved all night." Pakkun had a grumpy aura around him as he looked at you now at the foot of the stairs with the both of them. "This isn't normal."

"Well talking dogs aren't normal either but I'm taking it in stride."

"That's not what I mean." Pakkun growled. "Kakashi hasn't so much as moved even a centimeter. He just lays there and doesn't respond to anything." He glares up at you thinking it was your fault.

You give him a dull stare back. "What?" Pakkun asks annoyed that you were looking as if you were calling him stupid. Well… I guess you kind of thinking that way but mostly for him being male.

"Have you thought that maybe it's a side effect of the drug that Kakashi was shot with last night? He's in a vegetable state right now because the drug is still in his system. The effect if the drug will ware off probably some time tonight so for the time being you'll have to keep an eye on him. Alright you two?"

"Alright!" Kinu answered and scampered back to the room where Kakashi laid limp like a wet noodle.

"We'll still have a talk about this later, got that miss?" Pakkun said.

"I got it the first time mister grumpy gills." Pakkun just gave you a weird look and fallowed after Kinu. Murmuring to yourself, "Today's going to be a long day."

Normal people have their ups and downs… you're still no exception.

--

The denile.

"What the fuck am I thinking," looking into the cup in hot chocolate in front of you, its steam rises into your face. "He'd never want to be with me," a tear slid down you cheek. You quickly wipe it away, "I'm just an obsessed fan. He could be with anyone. Oh, why did I think he'd even want to be with me?" Sighing deeply you take a sip. "He doesn't know anything about me, yet I know so much about him. How would he be able to trust me? Even Pakkun thinks of me poorly. Why would he want to be with me? It's not like I have any talents that he could learn. I'm not even from his realm. The only place we'd know each other is from the realm of dreams but still he doesn't know about me. What am I to do…?" Stop talking to yourself is a good start.

"Do about what?" Kinu comes up next to your seat at the small kitchen table. After you'd fed them, and finally positioning the rack that was knocked over so that it wouldn't fall again, Pakkun agreed to clean up the mess of DVDs. Kinu kept an eye on Kakashi, his body still lay motionless on the bed in the guest room. Having to think so many things through, you're thankful for Pakkun's generosity, for the last thing you wanted to do was clean up the shop.

Your shop opens at 9am and closes at 8pm on normal days. Holidays it was closed except on Halloween and Christmas even when you closed at 2 instead of 8. On Sundays you opened at 1pm because of all the churchgoers. Not being into the whole church going thing yourself, usually used it as a day to sleep-in. Sadly it was Saturday, one of the busiest days of the week opening at 9. Waking up at 6:30 you'd give yourself 2 and a half hours to get ready for the boring day ahead. And today was no exception… but that's just for now.

Tonight was going to be very different. Tonight, Kakashi would be dining with you. Someone who you knew was single, that you knew was not one to cheat, or acts like 'him' in anyway. Mature, awesome in every possible way, strong, and not living in a dream.

Someone who would not be a mistake… but would he want_ you_? What would you serve? What would you wear? 'This is not a date you know.' It may not be but you still worried about it.

"I'm not sure what to serve for dinner." One hand setting the cup of hot chocolate to the table, one hand covered your eyes. This was only one of the lesser difficult things to answer.

"Why are you so worked up? It's just a meal. It can't be that hard to decide what to eat."

"It is because it's not just me but also Kakashi. And believe _me_. I can make deciding what I want to eat into a trivial game. It is not that simple for me." You being picky about what you eat isn't helping since you didn't know what Kakashi's tastes were.

"What do you have? If we know what we have to work with, we can make something."

"That's true." Walking over to the fridge. 'Why does it seem like I'm forgetting something.' Opening the fridge the only thing in there was half empty container of milk, cheese, a bottle of ketchup and one and a half butter sticks. "You've got to be kidding me…,"gripping and opening the freezer door to it. Only things in it are a box of raspberry turnovers, and about two pounds of frozen beef and some Popsicles. In other words, nothing to work with in the fridge department. Closing both doors shut you put your for head to the cool shell of it. "God dang it. Nothing but bits."

"Well bits are better then nothing." Kina tries to raise your spirits but it's still not enough.

"True. But it's still not enough to make match of anything for dinner much less for just the three of us."

"Well, what else do you have? Maybe some dried goods?"

"I hope so. But I'm highly doubt full", you grumbled the last part.

Going over to the cupboard and hitting the switch next to the door the light illuminated the small but walk in pantry. "There's breakfast. There's lunch. I don't want that or that. And I think that is expired…" You simply point out the things that lay in the pantry. First the bag of frosted flakes that was your only option for breakfast presently, then the jar of peanut butter & strawberry jelly with one third of a loaf next to it though you hadn't touched it over a week. You finished of the eggs before they went bad. Then the bag of spaghetti noodles and cans of soup. Then finally the jar of marshmallow cream that the last time it was used was about a 3 months ago when you made fudge and coated two trays with it. That day you found out that it was a great combination when Hayley tried to snag a whole tray after having one small cubic unit of it. You made another tray for her when she tried to bite a customer's hand for reaching for one after they had already paid-in-full, but once she wasn't there to snap at them both trays were gone in a hour because of all the sugar-craving con goers. Hayley was sufficed with her own half sized tray as she watched Death Note on the TV in your room sitting on the computer chair, mimicking L though she was dressed in something that resembled Misa.

It only holds about two cups worth under its sealed lid. Gripping the top and twisting it left it released the buildup pressure you hear it pop. Having the jar open, you remove the lid that still blocked your view of its contents. Your eyes glimpse into its depths. The sight, one experiment you wish you'd never have to partake in. Oils lavished over the discolored creams beneath its surface. Replacing the lid and shutting its contents back in it you check the expiration date. 5/3/2008 readout in the dotted text style. "Yep… definitely past expiration date." 'It's June. I should of let Hayley have the rest of the jar. It would have died a less painful death then having to rot away in here. May it find a happier place-' "In the garbage." Dropping it into the half full bin under the sink you wash your hands of some sticky residue. Sighing as you turn off the facet and dry off your hands on a dishtowel.

Kinu inspects it one more time to see if I over looked anything. "Um… I think the bread has also gone bad…" you pull the loaf out to inspect it. Small specks of pale green-ish fuzz had grown between the layers of the soft white bread.

"It is just not my lucky day.", you grumble as you put the rest of it into the trashcan that seemed now half full. "I'll have to find time to go shopping." Your hand falls to the top of the pocket of the cargo pants. The top of the book an easy to see outline through the thin fabric. "But I'll do it." 'I'll do it for Kakashi.' Shopping for food sucked the life out of you. It's always 'should I get this? Or get that?' or 'which one is the better deal?' You'd always go plain and simple: sticking to the things you're used to. Home made goods like banana bread and meatloaf last about a week to two weeks depending on if any one comes over and if you ever go out to eat. DDR became a routine for you, never really leaving the shop often during daylight hours and not much business during the off-season. The 'few' employees that you had you paid at a good 8 to 9 bucks an hour depending on how busy it is. Most of them like to get pad in merchandise. They either call up or you call them up to schedule. 12 to 15 dollars an hour during con season. During then they like it in cash to spend at the con's dealer's room. Costumes are also a must have being a comic shop owner and all so it makes the budget a tad bit small when it came to having food. But thank you to 'The Family Dollar' store, 'Albertson's', your dad, and with the help of many friends you could make it without starving for the rest of the year. But mostly you just hated having to shop

Dad would always make too much and have leftovers. Friends would take you out to eat or invite you over. But what the heck were you going to do now? Your dad is busy with everything at home and all your friends are anime crazed fan girls that would most likely try to rape him in his sleep. Even Pakkun and Kinu wouldn't stand a chance against one of them. 'Well… there is one person…' "Katya."

"What did you say?" Pakkun says walking in apparently he was done putting the DVDs back up.

"Katya. I need to call Katya." You repeat mostly to yourself than Pakkun and Kinu that had jumped to turn off the light and started exploring the cupboards in search of more material, which included curry powder, flower, sugars, soy sauce, and a whole bunch of ramen. Plus the various spices and herbs. Taco seasoning was a must have for the ground beef. Boxes of tea packets and hot chocolate mix lined a small part of the counter top. A pan you'd used for eggs sat on the stove needing to be cleaned. An empty egg carton sat next to it with a spatula covered in cold grease and a bear shaped container of honey. Honey and eggs always tasted good for some reason. The sugar was just an added bonus. The dishes were in the dishwasher waiting to be given a rinse cycle but that would have to wait, for you had more important business to attend to. "I have to call my cousin."

Your cousin was the only person you know wouldn't try to do anything to Kakashi. She'd rather have a dolphin then a scarecrow. She's twenty-one, and is in collage. She herself looked like Iruka subtract the scar, about seven inches of brown hair, add boobs and she was just that. A female Iruka. A shorthaired, curvy, and very tan, Iruka. She looks Mexican but has a German heritage. Where the gene came from we still don't know. You on the other hand are very close to being Kankuro's sister, Temari. Change boob size to 'B', hair a darker shade, long bangs (if you can still call them bangs, they hang down to the collar bone.) and ad just a bit more of a hip and long fingernails with a light farmers tan that cover the top of your pale white arms thanks to your liking for T-shirts. Yep that was pretty much you but you could pull-off most costumes except Tsunade's, you just don't have the rack for it but you weren't complaining.

Grabbing the cell phone off the counter you go into the phone book and scroll down to her name and click once her picture pops up as a mouse. Clicking on her cell number and hitting dial the phone rings as you wait for her to pick up. Pakkun and Kinu start arguing over if they could trust your cousin. It quickly becomes aggravating. "Would you two just **shoosh**!" Annoyed, aggravated, and tired. That's you presently.

"Who are you shooshing?" It was Katya on the other end of the line. Apparently she'd answered her cell when you started to yell.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…", you glared at the already glowering Pakkun that started back at you. You send out a message. 'You argue later. I talk now.' Pakkun huffed out of the kitchen. He got the message. Kinu jumps down from the counter after closing the cabinets. You could trust your cousin with anything.

There's no questions asked. No reason to argue. It's the all mighty truth. Living together for over a year and having similar interests. You guys act like twins, always reading each other's thoughts. The only difference is she'd **never **let **anyone** braid her hair and your taste in guys…well… sort of… but not in some cases, but other then that she's a Yuki fangirl why'll you're a Kyo fangirl. The pretty boy rat and the pissed off cat. Definitely different tastes in men. But that was in the old days when you both were in middle school and just a little bit into high school.

"Right. Whatever. What did you call for?" 'She sounds a little grumpy. She must have been sleeping.'

"Sorry for waking you up. Can you come over to my shop?"

"What for?" 'yep definitely grumpy.' She's usually up to coming over.

"I'll tell you the reason when you get here." You let out a long sigh knowing you'd have to tell her your little story about what happened last night having the evidence still here and running around.

"Fine but I have a dentist appointment at ten-fifteen, and have an errand to run so I won't be there until about noon."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye."

She gives a groggy, "bye" and the dial tone rings through the phone for the second day in a row. The sound cuts off as you snap it shut.

"Why'd you need to call your cousin?" Kinu asks you just out of curiosity.

"Because I. Need. Help." That's really the only thing you could say cause there is no other way you could put it.

After terminating the call, Pakkun comes trotting in grumbling about your _apparently_ rude behavior, but what could you do, your mind is 50 in dreamland (because of your surprise guests), 45 working over time just what could, would, and should you do today since Kakashi's the most important of guests (how would he react to the fact he's from a, as your mom calls it, '_cartoon_'), and the last 5 is wondering if you could get a chance to finish the book in your pocket with all this chaos that you'd have to plan out today (you'd find a way even of you couldn't get around anything).

Glancing up at the clock that read 7:57. "I'm just going to skip breakfast and get to taking inventory. I'll be in the lobby if either of you need me." Kinu is the only one to understand your leaving in a _kind way;_ Pakkun just kept going on about something about you and plans about you being an enemy, who's incognito, calling for back up. 'I think he's twisted it even worse then when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were trying to found out what was under Kakashi's mask.' Remember people he only wears it out of habit... well... maybe there is something more to it.

Inventory done, check. Closed sign switched to open, check. Book to occupy ones self with… double check. Smiling you sit down on the chair you dragged out from the storage room in the back. Pulling out the book you started reading, again waiting for the morning to pass.

And the day begins. And soon the normality of the morning will pass come noon.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: One pissedoff Hokage

Please Enjoy!

-Haiban Hollow

10 o'clock, Konoha

"Where the hell's that damn KAKASHI!?!?!?!"

"Please, Lady Tsunade! Please, calm down!"

"How the hell am I suppose to be calm when we're in a crisis! The Akatsuki are after his nin-ken, it's like the damn idiot doesn't even care. Putting off searching like it's nothing! RRRAAAHHHH!!!!" Truthfully she was overreacting a bit about it being a 'crisis' but it was upsetting. And they still didn't know why they are after the nin-ken.

"But he did search with his squad for a whole week. He just took a break because there was a… uh…"

"Because there was what, Shizune?", Tsunade dared her to speak the words.

Shizune sighs from having to tell Lady Tsunade such a lame excuse that Kakashi had found perfectly normal and even important. "There was a book and movie sale yesterday."

"UUUggh! Why is it he always gives such lame excuses for such stupid things."

Shizune knows not to mention that she too had went yesterday for the book sale. 'Who could hate a 50% off sale at a book store?' Apparently Tsunade could.

An Anbu member with a white raccoon-dog mask appears before the fuming Hokage. "I come with information of the whereabouts of the Akatsuki and the missing nin-ken, Lady Tsunade." He says from his kneeling position in front of her desk.

Tsunade clears out her throat. "And what is this information that you have gathered?"

"The nin-ken have made a new invention, and—" Tsunade cuts the Anbu off in mid sentence,

"And what does this new invention do?"

"As I was saying, the Akatsuki are after the nin-ken for this new invention that is said to be able to allow the holder to move into different realms if used. But it's—"

"AND I WASN'T TOLD OF THIS BEFORE WHY?!?!"

"Lady Tsunade please calm down and let him finish!"

"They've only made prototypes. They haven't tested enough to know how it will work on large objects or on living specimens. So far they've only been able to tell that small nonliving objects can go through into another dimension, but they still have not found out where the portal leads to, for all they know it could be Hell, they have been unable to find its output. The devices that create the portals also has power deficiency issues so they're still trying to fix it so that they can attempted to go they the portal and come back without trouble. They've made multiple devices and some have been given to some of the nin-ken for field-testing. Most of them have been taken back to be analyzed but two are missing."

"And let me guess. One of them is the missing nin-ken."

"Correct, Lady Tsunade."

"And the other?"

"On Pakkun, Kakashi's lead nin-ken, whom both have gone missing since around midnight of last night."

Tsunade gives an annoyed glare to her assistant. "Hehe. Well at least we know that he wasn't late on …?" Tsunade takes her glare off of Shizune to converse with the Anbu.

"Did you check at his house?"

"Yes, but there wasn't a need of checking there either. Since it would be impossible to find them anyway."

Tsunade gives a questioning look to the Anbu. "And why is that?"

"One of the Anbu witnessed Pakkun dragging Kakashi through a portal."

"Do you know why this all happened?"

"Well… Kakashi suddenly passed out in an alleyway on his way home."

"And why did he pass out?"

"He was shot with a dart that left him immobile… or something like that."

"And do you know who exactly shot Kakashi with the dart that left him immobile?"

"An Akatsuki member."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS TO BEGIN WITH?!?!?!?! AAAARRRGH!!!!!" Tsunade lifts a fist ready to bunch the poor, ignorant,…

"Please don't hurt me! I'm only a new member, lady Tsunade!" he tried to cover his masked face, like that would do him any good. (I mean seriously? Have you seen her punch?)

(… Noob, Anbu member. Hehe… noob…) Luckily Shizune stopped Tsunade before she … killed the poor quy (sadly not soon enough to keep him out of a hospital bed for at least a month), he learned a very important lesson today: ALWAYS tell Tsunade the IMPORTANT facts FIRST.

End of chapter 6

Hoped you liked it cause Uzzz gets to meet your near personality twin of a cousin next time! Till then PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
